


Ride: Chapter Two

by orphan_account, pinto_round_robin



Series: Ride [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinto_round_robin/pseuds/pinto_round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can’t say no to Zach. But with their road trip only hours away, he thinks maybe, just this once, he should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride: Chapter Two

Chris hasn’t seen Zach this cheerful in months--hell, he hasn’t seen him cheerful at all. It’s a nice change. 

Chris watches him from across the room, the rim of his wine glass pressed against his bottom lip. He’s keeping his promise to himself, not overdoing it. But it’s always good to have something in his hand when he’s at party. Even if the room _is_ filled with people he genuinely likes. 

“I would offer you a penny,” a voice at his ear says, “but your thoughts are usually worth a lot more.” 

Chris turns his head, meeting Zoe’s smile with one of his own. “I take credit cards.” 

She grins, takes a sip of her beer and they contemplate the room together. “It hasn’t really hit me yet,” she sighs. “The last Trek. I can’t believe it’s over."

“Hey, you never know. Maybe the movie will be so successful, they’ll demand a fourth.”

"Maybe.” She doesn’t sound like she believes it. 

“And we have all the interviews to look forward to,” he adds with an exaggerated smile. “Don’t forgot about that.” 

She laughs. “I couldn’t. But first,” she teases with a nudge, "you have your notstalgia-fueled road trip.” Adds in a sing-song, “America’s calling.” 

He smiles into his glass. “And another movie to film afterward,” he murmurs, eyes still tracking Zach across the room. Beside him, Zoe hums an agreement, the angle of her body moving with his to watch Zach as well. 

And then she says, voice at a discreet volume, “You know... I heard a rumour that it’s no longer a solo adventure.” 

He slides a glance her way, finds her concerned gaze and feels slightly resentful. But he only shrugs. “Zach’s coming, yeah. It’ll be fun.” Fun, stressful; same thing. 

“Do you really think,” Zoe starts tentatively, trails off when Chris grimaces. Sometimes, he wishes he hadn’t told her. Another good reason not to drink too much. Although she says she already knew.

 _It’s kind of hard to miss_. He remembers her voice, full of sympathy, when she said it. Kind of hard to miss that he’s in love with his best friend. Unless, of course, you’re Zach. And then you have no idea as you fall in love with a string of other people through the years. Or if you’re Zach and finally free, but on the rebound from the one who was supposed to be _it_. 

Ignoring the ache in his chest--he’s good at that--Chris tips his glass back, swallows a mouthful before he says, quietly, “He needs a friend.” 

And going it alone was what Chris needed, just some time away to clear his head and not have to convince himself over and over that testing out the waters with Zach right now would be a really bad idea. He doesn’t want to be just someone to help Zach get over his ex. 

But Chris never could say no to him. Part of him--a large part--didn’t even want to. 

Zoe doesn’t say anything, and he’s grateful. She kisses his cheek before moving off to talk to one of the costumers. Chris takes another sip of the dark wine and shifts so that Zach is in his eye line again. 

\--

Zach is waiting for him when he pulls up to the curb the next morning, in sunglasses and a hat. His lips are pressed together, posture a perfect picture of studied nonchalance. But as soon as he sees Chris, he pulls himself up and smiles a little. Not the same happy one from last night, but with lingering uncertainty that he’s trying not to show. Unsure still if Chris really wants him along.

Can’t have that.

Chris turns off the car with a flourish and says, “That hat will be lost to the wind as soon as we hit the freeway.” 

Zach frowns, patting at the hat with concern. A smile tugging at his lips, Chris thinks, as he often does, that it shouldn’t be possible to love him so much. Especially now, when he knows this might be a really bad idea. But all he wants is for Zach to smile again. 

So, he gets out of the car and with his tone teasing, asks, “The kids all set?” 

“Yes,” Zach answers, the hint of acerbity making Chris grin as he opens the trunk. It’s small, but thankfully Zach actually listened for once and packed light.

He brings his suitcase around to the back of the car before taking the hat off and stuffing it inside. He tucks his sunglasses into the vee of his t-shirt, and with his eyes unveiled, he looks tired. Chris takes the suitcase from him and settles it on top of his; they fit perfectly. 

“It’s going to be weird being away from them for so long,” Zach muses, a note of wistfulness as he watches Chris arrange the cases. “I haven’t really been in awhile. Or at least, if I was gone...” He shrugs, doesn’t finish, but he doesn’t need to. Chris squeezes his shoulder, hoping his smile doesn’t look pained. He's well-versed in talking Zach through break-ups.

“Come on,” he says, opting for cheer. He closes the trunk with a satisfying thump. “Let’s go.” 

Chris in the driver’s seat with Zach beside him. Strangely enough, it feels right.

Zach takes his time settling in, slipping his sunglasses back on and adjusting his seat; checking something in his backpack before twisting to put it in the back with Chris’; messing with it again

Chris waits patiently, squints against the sunlight and starts the engine. Smiles as it roars to life. Excitement starts to fizz in his stomach, the giddy feeling of adventure gripping him as he thinks of all the things he’s going to see for the first time--the world waiting out there, unknown. 

He can’t wait. 

The spell is broken when Zach turns the radio on and immediately starts fiddling with the dial. 

“No way, man,” he says, reaching over to nudge his hand away. “Driver gets to pick the music. Rules of the road.”

Zach makes a face. “There are _rules_?” 

“Yep,” Chris says, even though he’s making this up as he goes. But he’s enjoying indignant Zach much better than quiet Zach, so he resets the dial to the station he likes and adds, “But don’t worry, you can make some too.” 

“Wow,” Zach snarks, and that’s more like it, “that’s so generous of you.” 

“I know, right?” Chris flashes him a quick grin and it makes Zach laugh. Feeling altogether better about this whole thing, Chris makes sure Zach's belted in before pulling away from the curb and into the slow-moving traffic. “First rule is,” he says off the top of his head, “navigator is in charge of all snacks and beverages.” 

“Should have known it would be all about the food,” Zach grumbles, but he’s still smiling. “Navigator’s in charge of directions too,” he adds firmly. “Where we’re headed. Pit stops.” 

“Sure,” Chris says, that indulgent feeling he always gets when Zach’s around taking over. “Which way, then, navigator?” 

Zach pulls his phone from his pocket, biting at his lip as he taps at the screen. At some point, they’ll have to use actual paper maps, but for now, Chris has no qualms with letting Zach use his toys. 

“You really have no preference?” Zach asks after a minute, glancing over at him. 

Chris makes a wide arc with his free hand. “Where the wind takes us.” 

“The wind,” Zach agrees with a smirk. “Or, your Chevrolet.” 

Grinning back, Chris nods decisively. “Either way." He pats the dashboard fondly. They still haven't settled on a name. Maybe inspiration will hit as they go. "So?" he prompts. "Pick.” 

After one more glance at his phone, Zach says firmly, “North. Until he we hit Nevada.”

“North, it is,” Chris agrees, sliding the car into the far lane to take them to the freeway.


End file.
